Road Trip
by TwilightedTribute
Summary: 6 teens, all going on a Road Trip together. Their all friends,other than Bella and Edward ofcourse. "Some realationships are like Tom&Jerry,they tease and irritate each other, knock each other down, but cant live without each other." AllHuman BxE RxEm AxJ
1. Time To Go!

**A/N Ok, I haven't been writing for Twilight for a long time, BUT, I'm on my Twilight High again so…yeah, writing. It started when I saw the Breaking Dawn trailer. Just watch, when Breaking Dawn comes out, I'm going to be more hyper than Alice Cullen drinking Red Bull. Yeah(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight): Stephanie Meyers is being stubborn and just not giving them to me. Oh well. **

**Road Trip**

**Chapter One: Time To Go**

**Bella POV**

"BELLA! GET UP ALREADY!" Alice screeched into my ear.

"Shut up, Pixie." I mumbled.

"Bel-la! It's already 4 in the morning! Their coming at 6!" she squeaked.

"Muuhshdygr…" I mumbled, trying to say 'I don't care' but, I was too sleepy to open my mouth.

Then the pixie disappeared.

Ahh…finally now I could get some beauty sleep…

SPASH

Something cold and wet hit my face…ice water. I quickly bounced on top my bed, just in time to see Alice and Rosalie scampering out of my room, "YOU GUYS ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" I yelled.

"Just get ready Bella!" came Rose's voice from downstairs.

Then I heard Alice's little feet running upstairs, soon, her head poked through my door, "Oh, and Bella, since we're going to be traveling, you are allowed to wear something comfortable, either from Juicy Couture or Adidas. Actually, you know what?" She rambled before disappearing downstairs them coming back up with a black bundle in her hands, "Wear this. Its Rose's but, she has plenty." Alice put it on my bead before disappearing downstairs.

I rolled my eyes, how could I ever have got myself into this mess?

Stupid Mr. Banner .

He had this creepy 'cool' idea to send off 6 teenagers on a road trip all over the place with just $4,000 each and a little cell phone that could only call the school or 911 in case of an emergency. We'd have hop into one of those travelling cars and be on our way.

This was NOT a good idea for me. It was a suicide mission.

I had two left feet and I'd be lucky if I survived day 1.

Luckily though, I had my 2 best friends with me, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale.

Also coming with us were Edward Cullen- Alice's brother, Jasper Hale- Rose's brother and Emmett Swan- my big oaf of a brother.

When Alice had said 'they' she'd meant Jasper and Edward, who were going to bring the road trip car thing we were all going to ride in.

Anyways, I brushed my teeth, and then hopped into the shower. After I was done with that I trooped into my room and looked at what Alice had given to me. It was a Juicy Couture Velour hoodie and the matching pants. There was also a white tank top. After I put all that on, I dried my hair and straightened it. I went to my dresser and picked out a white rubber band and put it around my wrist. I might just need it later. Then I ran downstairs since I'd already put my suitcase and everything there before I went to sleep at night.

On getting downstairs, I spotted Rosalie and Alice. Both looking great in their track suits.

"Um, guys, its 5:30am, isn't Emmett awake yet?" I asked, slowly.

"Uh oh." Rosalie muttered.

Then Alice stood up, "Don't worry guys! The pixies got this!"

She then ran upstairs 2 seconds later, we heard a manly scream. The Alice came back down with a smile on her face.

"I don't even want to know what she did." Rose muttered.

"Me either." I agreed.

We sat there and talked until Emmett came down, which only took around 15 minutes.

I rolled my eyes, "Emmett, you big oaf, aren't you going t o take a shower?"

He smiled a big, goofy smile before responding, "Did it!"

"What about brushing your teeth?" Rose asked.

"Did it!"

"What about-" Alice started but, Emmett cut her off

"DID IT! Geez." But as he looked at Alice, he cringed.

Then he turned to face Rosalie, "Hey Rose! Good Morning."

She giggled, "Good morning Emmett."

Ugh! They should start dating already!

Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"I'LL GET IT!" I screeched.

"Ok, Bells we get the deal, no need to wake up the neighbors at 6 in the morning." Emmett said.

I slapped him in a playful way before getting the door.

On opening it, I saw him.

The master of good looks, Edward Cullen.

He was leaning against the door frame. But, he smiled as I opened the door.

"Heey Bella," he said in that velvety smooth voice. "You guys ready?"

I gulped. Ugh, I was supposed to HATE this guy. Me and him used to be pretty good friends until he became a player. We got into fights every 2 minutes.

"Uh-yeah… let me go get them."

I ran back inside, "Guys! Jasper and Edward are here!"

They all squealed (yes, even Emmett) and started coming out of the door, pulling suit cases behind them.

Lastly, I grabbed my suitcase and a jacket (it looked like it was going to rain) and started to lug the suitcase out the front door. Then I locked the door and started making my way to the car. But, my suitcases were too heavy. Then I spotted Edward. Might as well ask.

"Hey! Edward!" I called.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Can you help me?" I asked gesturing to my suitcases.

He smirked, "I could."

Then he turned away. And left.

Great!

**A/N Ok, then, thanks for reading!**


	2. Death Buddies

**A/N Thank you guys so much for all of the Alerts/ Faves/ Reviews. Seeing my inbox filled really warmed my heart! Thank you! All of you guys get virtual cookies and virtual hugs from Edward Cullen! I mean, what could be better? Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, except the plot…**

**Road Trip**

**Chapter 2: Death Buddies**

After asking Edward, I asked Jasper who helped me out with my luggage. Then I got into the car which was the COOLEST thing I'd ever seen. It had 6 seats; one for the driver, shot gun, then four in the back. And they weren't really SEATS, more like leather recliners. There were also 2 washrooms and more than enough room for our suitcases.

I quickly went and sat down. So did everyone else. Emmett was going to drive the first 5 hours so he went and sat in the passenger seat with Jasper sitting shot gun. Emmett looked back at me, Rose, Alice and Edward who were sitting in the back, with a creepy grin. Then he pressed one button out of the many on the front. Suddenly loud music was blasting in the car.

"You spin my head right round, right round- "the song started, almost giving me a heart attack. Who listens to loud music at 6 in the morning? Fortunately for me, Jasper had a little sense and he turned it off.

"Whaa- why?" Emmett whined.

"Because," I said, "the neighborhood is ASLEEP Emmett, its freaking 6 in the morning and it's still dark outside! And it's a Sunday Morning in case you don't know. People sleep in, you know. They don't all have to go on crazy road trips around the continental US."

"Ok, mom." Emmett whispered, rolling his eyes.

Behind me, Edward the Demon laughed.

"Mom." He whispered.

I growled.

Remember what I said about not being able to survive day 1? I changed my mind. I'm probably not going to survive the 5 hours we were going to have to spend this car with the DEMON around.

I got on my knees on the car to look at Edward behind me.

"Shut up, Edward."

He smirked, "Make me."

I rolled my eyes. I've been doing that a lot lately. So I sat back down, facing the front.

"See? You can't make me!" He said, smugly, "I win."

I turned around again, "Who you talking to?"

"Shut up Bella, before I super-glue your eyes shut." He muttered.

"I wouldn't mind, really, I'd just be sad that the last thing I'd get to see would be your face." I replied, smirking.

Jasper, Alice and Rosalie 'Oohed' while Emmett laughed.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"That's what losers say!" I sang making an 'L' with my thumb and pointer finger on top of my head like 3rd graders do.

"Shut up!" he whined.

"You shut up!" I said back

"You shut up." Edward.

"You shut up."Me.

"You shut up!"Edward.

"OUCH! YOU PULLED MY HAIR!" I whined. He'd grabbed a little chunk and pulled at it, "So now…" I muttered, "I PULL YOURS!" then I reached over and put my hands in his messy bronze hair and yanked, hard.

He yelped, then straightened up, "Oh no you didn't!"

I smiled, sweetly, "Oh, but, I did."

"Since you pulled mine," he said, coming towards me, "I pull…yours." Then he started yanking my hair.

I did the same with him.

Here I and Demon were, in an unmoving car with 4 more of our friends, ready to go on a 3 week road trip, pulling each other's hair like we were in Kindergarten.

"Stop! Stop, stop, STOP! Stop it, the two of you!" Alice piped, pulling us apart.

Wow, pixie has strength.

"HE STARTED IT!" I yelled, a finger pointing towards Edward.

"SHE STARTED IT!" He yelled pointing towards me.

"STOP LYING!" I yelled.

"Me? Hah. YOU stop lying!" He snapped.

"ME? I'm not lying! Now you're just being difficult!" I snapped back, crossing my arms.

"Now you're making it fun to be difficult." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You-" I started, but, Alice cut me off with a glare.

She took a deep breath, "I DON'T CARE who started it! You two act like 2 year olds, and Bella, fix your hair!" she squeaked.

Then she went and sat back down.

I went to my seat and sat back down, then pulled out a comb and mirror and started to fix my hair.

"What's the point of FIXING it? It never looks pretty." A voice behind my seat mused.

That did it.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULL-" but I was cut off by everybody (except Emmett).

"SHUT UP!" They all shouted.

Emmett looked at Alice, Rose and Jasper weirdly, "You guys belong in the 40's, what idiot doesn't want to see good old action…in a CAR!"

"Emmett shut up and start driving or there won't be anyone worse than me." Rose grunted

"O-ok." He stuttered, starting the car.

Nobody wanted to be faced with the wrath of Rosalie Hale.

I looked at Edward the Demon with an evil glare, "I hate you, Cullen."

"Hate you too, Swan."

"Oh would you guys just SIT down! The car is starting." Jasper moaned.

"That's not ever going to stop me from killing him." I muttered too low for anyone to hear.

But Edward heard anyways. "Yea," He smirked, whispering in my ear, "Me either. You know, killing you in a moving car would be cool."

I giggled, "Death Buddies forever!"

He chuckled, "Yup!"

Then we sat down.

"You guys are the weirdest thing ever!"Rose muttered.

"HEY! We're death buddies." Edward said, blankly.

"Of course you are." Alice mused, and then she and Rosalie looked at each other and started giggling.

That was…odd.

Emmett turned the radio on again but, slower this time.

Tonight by Enrique Iglesias featuring Ludacris started.

We all sung along with the song as Emmett started to drive out of Forks.

**A/N Okie dokie, I'm done. I was going to make it longer, but there was a problem. I don't know where they should go that's around 4 or 5 hours away from Forks, I'm Canadian so if you were wondering about my lack of American Geography…that's it. I want them to stay within the U.S I don't really want them to go to Vancouver or something ( It's not because I hate Vancouver! I live there!). So I need your awesome brains for help! Please?**

**Bye**

**-princess**


	3. The Demon and the Smurfette

**A/N I love you guys! Thanks for The Alerts and Faves. Also, thanks to ECLove, StayStrong112 and CryingAngel95 for reviewing! They made me feel so loved, so this chapter is dedicated to them!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Road Trip**

**Chapter 3: The Demon and the Smurfette**

"I know you want me (want me) you know I want cha (want chaa) I know you want me-yee, you know I want cha (want chaa) One, Two, Tree, Four, Uno, Dos, Tris, quatre"

Ok, I'm serious. All Emmett listens to is PITBUL! He brought along his own CD (it was even called Pitbul Hits) and we've been listening to that for the past 2 hours.

To say that I was bored would be an understatement.

Outside it was raining vampires and werewolves and there was even lightning and thunder. On the other hand, Rose, Alice and Jasper were sleeping, Emmett was driving, singing along to Pitbul's songs, I was reading my favorite book, Wuthering Heights and behind me, The Demon was talking to his latest girlfriend, Jessica and texting his other girlfriend, Irina.

"Yeah, baby, I miss you, too!" he spoke to Jessica, not even bothering to lower his voice. Then there were a few clicks and I could tell that he'd texted the same exact thing he'd said to Jessica to Irina.

Seriously, it was getting annoying

5minutes later; he finally got off the phone. I turned around to face him again.

"What happened huh? Did the whores break up with you?"

He sighed, "Nahh, my battery died."

I smiled then snatched his phone out of his hands, then threw it out the window. "There!" I said proudly, "Now your _PHONE_ died too."

He smiled sarcastically, "Bella, you think you're _SO_ smart! I'm _RICH_ remember, I got another phone too."

Great.

I just covered up my disappointment and smirked, "Edward, being stupid is a privilege but, you just abuse it."

"Smart, Bella, smart." he said sarcastically.

I smiled before sitting back down and texting my best friend, Jacob.

Hey, Jake! Sup? How's Ben, Angela and Renesmee doing?

-B  
><span>  
>Jacob, Ben, Renesmee and Angela were my other best friends.<p>

Suddenly, I got my reply back;

Bells! They're all fine! Did you and Edward kill each other yet? Is Emmett listening to Pitbul? Is Alice drooling while sleeping? Is Jasper snoring? Did Rosalie fart yet?  
>-Jake<span>

I laughed. Jake was a nut ball.

"Are you finally realizing what a joke you are and laughing at yourself, Bella?" Edward asked from behind me.

"No. I'm texting Jake. Leave me alone!"

Then I texted Jake back

Loll. No me and Edward haven't killed each other, but were pretty close to. Yes, Emmett _is_ listening to Pitbul and Jasper _IS_ snoring. Ali _is_ drooling (duh) what makes you think ROSE would fart?  
>-Bella<span>

2 seconds later I got my reply.

I don't know :P hey, don't text me anymore, I'm going to class, me and Ness will call you after school, k?

-Jake

I smiled then texted back;

It's always just you and Ness, huh? LOL, kk. Byee:D  
>-Bells xoxo<span>

Hah,yeah, bye.  
>-Jake xxoo<br>  
>I sighed then put drown my phone. I picked up a piece of paper and ripped into little pieces, then made those pieces into little paper balls that I started to chuck onto Jaspers hair. It was fun because the paper ball stuck onto his blonde, messy hair. I was enjoying myself...until ALICE woke up.<p>

Now, you should know...Ali-poo has had a crush on our Jasper ever since she was born.

She was pissed.

"BELLA!" she yelled.

Then EVERYONE woke up.

Rose whined, "Whaa happened?"

This time, the Demon decided to take charge, "Bella was hitting paper balls on Jasper hair!"

Rosalie laughed, "He deserves it."

Jasper whined, "Belllllaaa!"

"It's ok, Jasper," Alice squeaked, "Just comb them out."

Jasper gave Alice a charming smile before doing what she'd told him.

Then Alice shot me a glare, "I can't believe that you might end up being my sister in law."

I laughed, until I realized what she'd said.

"Alice, are you feeling ok?" I asked, really scared.

"Sure." Then she ginned.

I didn't like that grin. Alice was a creepy chick, she could see the future. Well, that's what she told us. Sometimes I actually believed her.

Suddenly, there was a rumble of thunder and our car stopped.

"Uh oh." Emmett muttered.

He turned the music off before grabbing a sheet of paper, putting it over his head and going out of the car. He came back 3 seconds later, soaked, muttering about how unfaithful paper was.

"Rosie, can you hand me an umbrella?" He asked Rose.

"Sure." Rosalie leaned back to where out suitcases were and picked up one of the 3 black umbrellas that were there and passed it to Alice so she could give it to Emmett.

He grabbed it then left. 5 minutes later he came back.

"Tire puncture. AND we're lost." He muttered.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

Emmett gulped. "Yep," he whispered, "It's not my fault! Jasper put the map on my lap UPSIDE DOWN!"

Everyone glared at Jasper.

Jasper smiled impishly, "Hah, umm…oops?"

Edward rolled his eyes before suggesting that we call for help.

"We can't." Rosalie mumbled, "We're on an empty road, there's no houses or buildings. No one comes here. There's probably no signal.

"It's worth a try" Alice piped, taking out her phone. But then her face fell, "Nope, no signal."

"What about the spare tire?" Edward questioned.

"Oh, dude, uhh, you don't wanna know…" Japer muttered.

Then, leave it to Alice to make everything WORSE

She was crying now, "We're all going t o die! We're not going to live to see The Sunlight Saga: Dawn Part 1 in November! Stella the human and Fredward the zombie get married you know?"

I rolled my eyes, this girl was crazy for the Sunlight Saga, and she was a 'Team Fredward all the way' kind of girl. I enjoyed them too, but, I didn't worship the author, Sophie Mayors like a god! Unlike Alice…

Jasper went to her seat and somehow sat on it, and started to comfort Alice.

They made a cute couple.

"Ummm… well, this is awkward." Edward whispered, looking at his sister sobbing into Jaspers arms.

I groaned, "You just made it more awkward, Demon."

He sighed, "Demon? Really, Bella? Really? Fine, then, I'll call you… Smurfette."

"Smurfette? Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah, remember that time in grade 5 when you spilled blue paint all over yourself? And to top it off, you're short! So, Smurfette."

"Whatever."

He smirked.

"Ya know," Emmett started, "Maybe Bella and Edward should each grab an umbrella and head off to look for help."

"Maybe we should kill you for even suggesting that." I mumbled

"Yeah, dude, not cool." Edward also snapped.

Emmett smirked, "Who's up for sending Bella and Edward to look for help?"

Alice sob-giggled and raised her hand. Emmett's hands were already raised. Jasper rolled his eyes and raised his hand too then Rose just put her hand up with a laugh.

Uh oh.

**A/N Okay, that's the end of THAT! I'm not sure if I should listen to Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett and send Bella and Edward off alone though, that would ruin the fun right? What do you guys think? What should they do? Don't be afraid to tell me (:**

**Oh and message for CryingAngel95 and StayStrong112, did you guys catch the CDC line there? *winki face***

**Goodbye! Be kind to one another! (Ehhh, quoting Ellen) **

**-princess**


	4. What Creepy Woman?

**A/N THANK YOU! For the Alerts/ Faves/Reviews! I got 43 alerts and favorites in my email! Especially, Thanks to Jane-Vivian-Volturi and miliato123 for reviewing! They were amazing, you guys! OH! And thanks to miliato123 for her awesome ideas! I just get more and more exited to write this!**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns it all, except for the plot which is owed by me and the awesome idea that owned by miliato123.**

**Road Trip**

**Chapter 4: What old guy?**

Everyone had their hands raised.

"Bella," Emmett spoke, "go before I fart in your face…twice."

I cringed remembering the last time THAT happened.

Apparently, Edward had experience with that as well because he also cringed and grabbed my arm whispering a soft, "Let's Go."

So there I and Demon were. In the rain with one umbrella over both our heads and a cell phone, even though we knew it wasn't going to work. Nothing else. Well, except for that mini sized Wonder Bar that was in the pocket of my jacket. It was probably kind of melted by now. But, it was food. Chocolate to be specific.

We started to walk.

"So," Demon started, "Where are we going exactly?"

I sighed, "I…don't know."

"Of course you don't."

Then we just walked, in silence.

"So, Bella, what's up?" He suddenly asked.

I looked at him with a crazy expression, "Seriously, Eddie? That's all you can come up with?"

He looked at me with an annoyed expression, "Don't call me Eddie."

I smirked, "Eddie! Eddie, Eddie! Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…"

He looked annoyed.

Good Job Bella!

"Stop." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why do you want me to stop? Jessica always calls you Eddie." I protested, "And you look like a vampire when you grit your teeth like that."

He chuckled.

"Yea, you know what I hate? When guys don't reply, they only chuckle." I snapped, crossing my arms, angrily.

He laughed again, "Silly Bella." He said, quite nicely, actually.

I looked at him and gave him a genuine smile.

He smiled a cute, crooked smile back.

I think I died and went to heaven.

It wasn't fair that he was so good-looking!

"So, "I started, "you never really told me why you're okay with Jessica calling you Eddie." I said as it started raining hard. The car was too far away to go back now so me and Edward just went and sat under this big tree that had a not- so -wet log underneath it.

"Well," he answered, "it's probably because she's my girlfriend."

I made a face, "Edward, she's a FLING! And you're going out with Irina too! Seriously, have some feelings! Their GIRLS not toys! Jessica's going to be devastated when you break up with her, same with Irina."

"No, actually, I'm serious about Jessica." He said seriously.

I looked at him shocked.

"Yea." He stated, to prove his point.

Then we slowly looked at each other and…

…burst out laughing.

"Yea! Right! Serious!" I laughed!

He laughed too, "And about JESSICA!"

We laughed and laughed.

It actually felt good, laughing with Edward like the old days. It felt as easy as breathing.

When we quieted down he answered my question, "And, I don't like people calling me Eddie, even Jessica. There's no point in telling her off because she's still going to do it."

"Oh." I whispered.

Then it was just quiet.

The rain started to slow down, it was still coming down really fast, but it was slower than before.

"But," he started with a playful expression on his face, "If YOU were my girlfriend, I could make an exception."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his arms.

He laughed, "I was only joking, geez, woman, and you got anger issues."

I laughed, and then checked the watch that was tied around my wrist.

"Edward, it's been 2 hours! We can't find HELP! We're in a forest!"

"2 hours? Seriously? And we haven't killed each other yet?"

"No…"

"Cool." He whispered, getting up.

"Let's go!" I yelled, "Before the lightning starts again."

"Ok." Edward nodded.

We were about to leave when the corner of my eyes caught something.

I shrugged it off and urged Edward to start walking.

When I saw the 'thing' again.

Just a flash of it. It looked like a girl wearing a long, flowy, tattered dress.

I shuddered and told Edward, "Edward, there's a ghost here."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yeah and Johnny Depp's my dad."

I groaned, "No Edward, you dork, I saw something."

He turned to look at me straight in the eyes, "Really, Bella, did you see something?"

I nodded.

"Are you scared of it?"

I nodded again.

He smiled, "Good and…bye!"

Then he booked it towards the car.

Stupid…idiot.

I saw the white thing again, and then I started to run toward the car. It was only about 30 feet away now.

While I ran, I cried.

Yes, I am a very fragile girl.

When I finally made it to the car, Edward was slumped in his recliner-chair and Ali and Rose were shouting at him for leaving me out alone. Emmett looked worried and Jasper looked sleepy.

As soon as Emmett saw me, his face broke out into a huge grin. He opened the car doors and let me in.

When Alice saw me, she was pissed.

"BELLA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU'RE A MESS!" She shrieked pointing to my clothes and hair.

"'S not MY fault. It all because of your dear, sweet brother." I said, shivering.

Alice sighed, then went to her suit case and pulled out a new outfit.

"Go, into one of those little bathrooms and CHANGE!" she pushed the outfit towards me, I did as she said.

I went in to the bathroom and pulled on the Adidas tack suit. When I came out, Alice made me put de-frizz in my hair. Then all I could do was wait for my hair to dry.

I also felt like punching Edward.

And I was seriously about to…but then, my brother started yelling.

"It's a LADY! S-scary face! White dress! We're gonna die! AHHHHH!"He said coming into the car and slamming the door shut. I'd never noticed him go out, whatever.

I rolled my eyes. Not again. Last time Emmett saw a 'ghost' it turned out to be a sweater and a pillow on top of his computer chair.

Rosalie looked out her window though, "Nothings there Emmett!"

I groaned. "Alice! What's the time? I'm starving!"

Alice checked her watch, "Its 3:00pm, Bella."

"I'm tired." Jasper said while yawning.

"Me too!" Edward whined, "It looks like its 8:00pm judging by the darkness."

"Yeah," Rosalie whispered.

"Guys, I'm NOT lying, I REALLY saw a lady!" Emmett said, looking really scared.

"Really?" Alice asked, "Did she look like Hannah Montana?"

Emmett shivered, "She wasn't THAT scary. Still scary though."

"Tell us your story, bro." Edward said, sleepily.

"Ok, so, when Bella came into the car, I went out of it and decided to take some food out of the back, since I was hungry, and I'm pretty sure you guys were too."

As if on cue, my tummy growled.

Emmett looked at me oddly, "Yeah, hungry. Anyways… I was at the back, taking out the food when somebody taps my shoulder. I looked back and saw that it was this very hot girl!"

"Wait-"Rosalie cut in, "I thought she was SCARY!"

"SHE IS! WILL YOU LISTEN?" Emmet yelled.

"No if you yell, Emmett!" Rosalie snapped.

Emmett sighed, "Fine, um so, yea, she asked me if I knew where I was. I said no. And she said that she was lost as well. I asked if there was anything I could do to help, then she smirked and rubbed her hands on her face once. The hot face disappeared and instead it was left with this face that looked like it had been burnt. And then she started floating. Then I booked it inside and slammed the doors shut. Now Im scared." He finished.

Hah, the little liar.

"Good story Emmett, that actually kind of scared me." Alice said, "Now I'm going to stick with the LOGIC and go to sleep, ok?"

"Alice, it's not a story! I'm seriously scared! I'm not letting any of you sleep till you solve my problem!" Emmett whined.

Then there was a rumble of thunder and lightning.

"Oh, no! She's coming!" Emmett whined.

Stupid brother.

**A/N Not too scary I hope. Don't worry; it's not going to turn into a horror story, just a little horror for the mean time. It was all mimiato123's idea! Thanks to her (: I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I'm getting late for a party! LOL! Ok Byee:D**

**-princess**


	5. You Better RUN

**A/N SORRY! IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! But, I was busy! Please, forgive me? Heehee:P**

**Oh, and thanks to miliato123, Jane-Vivian-Volturi, heartlikestone, wishIwereanime, StayStrong112 and SonnyBella for the ah-maz-ing reviews! You guys rock! And I don't CARE if you like Rap better :P**

**And guys, don't worry Edward and Bella will fall in love soon, but I like to have a little fun with my characters before that! I usually take forever to put the characters together!**

**Oh and my Edward/Bella/Jasper and Rosalie are OOC, Emmett and Alice are pretty much the same as their book characters!**

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: owns Twilight I just own the plot. Oh and miliato123 owns another great idea (:**

**Road Trip**

**Chapter 5-You Better RUN!**

I was in a beautiful meadow.

There were flowers EVERYWHERE! The sun was shining and I couldn't help but smile and laugh as I sniffed the flowers.

Then I felt someone looking at me.

I turned around to see Edward…he-he was sparkling!

Geesh those Sunlight Saga Zombies have had an affect on me.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but instead of hearing his smooth velvety voice I heard a scream.

And not just any scream. A girly, high pitched scream. Which was soon joined with a loud manly one.

As perfect as Edward is, he cant scream for 2 people. Something was fishy.

I also heard a sleepy girly voice saying, "What happened, what happened?"

Then those two screames and the sleepy girly voice were joined by a yawn.

My yawn.

Then my eyes opened.

Alice was the one with girly, high pitched scream. She had her mouth all the way open and kept glancing at the window near her and back at everyone else.

Emmett was the one with the loud manly one. He kept screaming until Jasper smacked the back of his head.

The sleepy girly voice was (obviously) coming from Rose.

"What DID happen?" I asked, also sleepily.

"Well," Jasper started, "from as much as I know of, I was sleeping when Alice suddenly started screaming bloody murder and was joined by the 'oh, so brave' Emmett." He rolled his eyes.

Rosalie went and sat by Alice. All our recliner chairs had been starightened out to forn one big bed like thing with little cracks in between them.

"What happened Ali?" She asked.

"I-I, saw HER!" Alice peeped.

"Who?"

"The girl Emmett was talking about! She was dressed entirly in white. I was sleeping and when I opened my eyes I just decided to open the curtins and look outside to see the weather and she was there with her face pressed right against the window! It scared the life outta me!"

Wait, dressed in WHITE…I KNEW I'd seen something that day! Which was actually just yesterday.I decided not to mention it. Didn't want to scare anyone else.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Not you, too , Ali! Theres NOTHING there! Go back to sleep!"

"No! Im scared!"

"Its ok," Jasper said, pulling Alice into a hug, "I wont let anything happen to you, pixie!"

Emmett snorted, "Get a room!"

"We will! Once you and Rose do!" Jasper snapped.

"Guys!" Edward spoke, "Calm down! And go to sleep."

And that's what everybody did, exept for me ofcourse. I was too scared. I sat up and leaned against the wall of the cramped car. It was still raining outside and there was thunder and lightning. I shivered, not from the cold, from being scared.

Suddenly I heard something, "Bbbeeelllaaahh." The thing whispered.

I shivered more and a tear dripped down my cheek. I didn't want to see the ghost!

"Bbbbbeeeeelllllaaaaahhhhh." It whispered again.

Suddenly something touched my leg. A flash light went on on the other side of me.

I turned my head around slowly. I swear I would die as soon as I saw the ghost. Ters came out of my eyes faster.

And there, holding a flashlight to their face was none other than…

…Edward.

"YOU!" I whisper yelled. I balled my hands up into fistes and started smaking his stone chest while he laughed.

"That wasn't funny! You scard the crap outta me!" I crossed my arms across my chest grumpily and pouted.

He just kept laughing, the deamon he is.

Suddenly he stopped.

"Bella," He whisperd. I didn't look at him.

"Bella! Im SORRY!" I would have been surprised that he'd said sorry if only it wasn't for what I was looking at and what was looking back at me from the open curtains near Alice.

I pulled in a staggered breath and buried my face in Edwards chest, "Eh- eh- Edward."

He laughed, "WOAH Bella, were not ready for THAT yet, especially not in CAR with you BROTHER in it."

I couldn't help but smack him around his head, "You IDIOT, look out Alices' open window."

And he did, then he gulped and wrapped his arms around me.

Beause there on the window, in what looked like freash blood said, 'You better run."

**A/N THERE WE HAVE IT! And guys, don't get scared, the lady is not what you think.**

**Let me give you a hint, it has to do with Emmett…if your smart, you gessed it:P Tell me in your reviews if you THINK you know!**

**Oh and just a random question for you: Who's your favorite Vampire?**

**For me that's a very hard question but its either Emmett, Alice or Edward(:**

**Oh and have you heard the song Flightless Bird? It was even in Twilight the movie in the prom sceane! Ahh, I love that song, I've been listening to it non-stop since yesterday! I FINALLY found it!**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes, Im in a rush(:**

**-princess**


	6. Of Hate And Lord Voldemort Towels

**A/N *Gasps* Did you guys SERIOUSLY give me 10 reviews for chapter 5? EEPP! Thank you! I love you guys!**

**Oh and Im sorry, but, this chapter is short. It HAS to be! Or else the chapter would get awkwardly weird!**

**Thank you to: Sonnybella, militato123, ., MrsEdwardAnthonyMasonCullen (twice), Jane-Vivian-Volturi, xXTenshiXAkumaXx, Lily, Heather, and ECLove for REVIEWING! I love them! They make me smile and apperently, I'm funny:P That's a huge compliment if you ask me!**

***Hugs and Virtual Cookies for you all!***

**Disclaimer: S. M owns Twilight! I just own the plot! And , LiVe. WrItE. LoVe. CoUrTnEy owns 8 kids (; Oh and Jane-Vivian-Volturi and militato123 own coolness. **

**Road Trip**

**Chapter 6: Of hate and Lord Voldemort Towels.**

"Uhh...what do we do NOW, master of genius?" I asked Edward, still clutching at his shirt.

That thing on the window was scaring the crap out of me!

"You know," Edward started, " One of the reasons I'm not coming up with anything is your choke-hold on my shirt, Bella, loosen up a bit will you?"

I gulped, there was a god- effing reason to why I was holding on to his shirt like my life depended on it, because it did! I was sure the ghost or whatever would come for me if I let go of the rock people called Edward.

"I...I'm s-scared." I managed to whimper out.

Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh.

But, hey, he did.

I grunted, "Edward, just FIX IT!"

His laughing stopped and I could almost hear him roll his forest green eyes, "Who do you think I AM, Bella? Superman? I can't just FIX it!"

I gulped, "Sooo, what are we going to do?"

"Uhm...I don't know. This is stupid." Edward mumbled.

What a teenage guy-like thing to say!

"We should probably clean it up though. I don't want Alice getting scared again." he mumbled.

Awh, what a sweet brother!

I struck up the courage to speak again, "Okie Dokie Deamon-Eddie, go, grab a towel and wip the blood off of the outside of the car! Don't worry, I'll wait for you in this very safe place that's ghost free." Hell, I even got brave enough to reach over and grab Emmetts Lord Voldemort towel and hand it to Edward. "The Dark Lord shall keep you company in the unknown relm of monkey faced ghosts!" Then I started to push him.

I didnt really think about how HEAVY he'd be before I started though.

"Uhm, Bella?" he asked.

"Whaa?" I breathed while still pushing him.

"What are you...doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "Isn't it OBVIOUS Ediot?" Ooh, I liked the sound of THAT! "I'm pushing you out so you can wipe that blood stuff off with Emmett's Lord Voldemort towel so your sister Alice won't get scared again! You said you were going to go!"

He raised his eyebrows at me, " I didn't say THAT! I said I'd do SOMETHING! But, now since you brought up that lovely idea, I think I WILL go, but, not alone."

"Jasper isn't awake yet!" I snapped.

"I wasn't talking about Jasper!"

Then realization hit me...he was talking about ALICE! He didn't care about her at all!

I suddenly got very furious, "You MONSTER! How could you even think about that? YOUR OWN SISTER!"

He suddenly had a very confused look on his face.

"You think of yourself as-as my SISTER?" he asked, still confused.

Ok, say WHAT, now?

At this point, Edward Cullen wasn't the only one confused, "Uhm...I dunno...? Do you think of yourself as my-my BROTHER?" I stammered.

Awkward silence.

"Uhh...no...?" He replied.

More awkwardness.

"Ok...me either…I don't…you know…" I whispered

"Ok...umm...good...?" he stuttered

"Yea...?" It was ment to be a straight reply but came out as a question/

Suddenly he chuckled, I ended up giggling too.

"You probably thought I was talking about ALICE! When I was actually talking about YOU!" he said, still chuckling.

My giggles got stuck in my throat.

"N-n-no, Edward! I- you - you know...I'm s-s-cared."

"Does it LOOK like I care?" Edward replied. "Your coming with me."

I tried to fight back, but I lost and 15 minutes later me and Edward was outside our car-thing with the Lord Voldemort Towel, A bottle of Aquafina water, and a dark black umbrella held over both our heads as it was starting to lightly drizzle. Suddenly I head a rumble of thunder and I dropped the bottle of Aquafina and the Lord Voldemort towel and latched myself onto Edwards arm. He laughed.

"I'll never let you forget this, Isabella Marie Swan. Hell, I won't let your kids and your grandkids forget this! I'll tell them this story all the time when we're 70 and still enemies."

I shivered and grunted, "Hate you, Edward."

He laughed, "Hate you too."

**A/N Yes, extreamly short, and I'm sorry(:**

**-princess**


	7. For Five Bucks

**A/N Hello my awesometastic readers! I cant not even begin saying how much I love you all and how amazing you are! Seriously? 12 reviews? You guys are wonder ful! And thanks Heather, for calling yourself my biggest fan(:**

**Also, thanks to: ECLove, Lily, PrettyLittleLiar77 (twice), AnthonyMasenCullen, LiVe. WrItE. LoVe. CoUrTnEy, militato123, Sonnybella, Hope Edwards, Ninasa1122, Heather and teddywashere for reviewing:D Your reviews make my day!**

**Disclaimer: S. M owns all! And wants to own a Lord Voldemort Towel :P Oh and I own the plot :D**

**Read on and sorry if its confusing, I just wanted to get the ghost stuff over with!**

**Road Trip**

**Chapter 7: For Five Bucks**

Me and Edward walked to the window with the blood on it and I opened the bottle of Auquafina and spilled the contents on to the window. Then I started wiping it using the Voldemort Towel while Edward held the umbrella over my head, whistling a song. It was getting really annoying.

Other than that, it was also raining really hard and there was lightning and thunder plus, there was a ghost after us, so, I was obviously scared.

I had to admit, I felt kind of bad for Voldemort on Emmett's towel. He was probably scared for life since Emmett had been using it after his showers since he got it 6 years ago. And on top of that I was using the towel to wipe away blood.

When I was finally done I turned around to face Edward. He was smiling and his hair was kind of wet.

Pfft, if I had said he looked ugly, I'd be the biggest liar ever.

"I-I'm done."

"I can see that."

"O-kay?" I gulped.

He chuckled.

And then there was another rumble of thunder and I totally freaked. I jumped up and screamed. Suddenly, one of the windows of our car-thing opened and Rosalie's perfect face poked out, looking gorgeous and perfect even after she'd just woken up.

"Bella? Edward? What are you guys doing outside? It's raining! Unless you're having a 'heart-to-heart, don't let me bother you!" she said, laughing.

I blushed.

"We're coming inside now." Edward said.

Me and him both walked to the entrance of the car and got inside.

By now everyone was awake.

"Yo, Bella! You scream so loud!" Jasper said, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry." I said, timidly.

"Its ok, Bella." Alice smiled.

Suddenly there was a whooshing noise and I automatically looked out the window.

The ghost was there, its head facing the other side and it was jumping up and down.

I would have screamed, but, I didn't…it was too funny.

Emmett saw that I was laughing and looked out the window with a big smile. When he saw the ghost jumping up and down he put his head in his hands.

Alice apparently wasn't finding anything funny and she and Jasper were screaming, holding on to each other.

Rosalie and Edward looked horrer-struck.

Emmet rolled his eyes and opened the window.

"GUYS! YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO COME YET! I DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU TO! NOW EVERYTHING IS RUINED!" Emmett yelled.

What the…?

Suddenly, the 'ghost' came towards us. It pulled off its mask to reveal a girl.

Renesmee!

Out of nowhere (or actually, the back of the car) Jacob came out, laughing!

"Open the door, Bells!" Emmett told me.

I nodded and Renesmee and Jacob entered, laughing.

Alice eyed them suspicially. "Why are you two here?"

"Well," Jake started, "Emmett gave us five bucks each to scare all you!"

Jasper rolled his eyes,"Five Bucks? Seriously? Jacob? Renesmee?"

Renesmee Cullen, Alice and Edwards cousin, laughed.

"Well," she giggled, "together, that makes ten bucks! And that's enough for a small pizza!"

"So," Rose started, "that means our car DOES work?"

Jacob looked at her weirdly, "Well of course! How dumb can a blonde get? Which reminds me! My new blonde joke for you, bet you haven't heard THIS one!"

The rest of us sighed. Jacob and Rosalie had been going at blonde jokes ever since 3rd grade.

"Ok," Jake started, "listen to THIS! So, two blonds are walking down the street when they fall into a hole. The first blonde says, 'Its dark in here, isn't it?' the other one replies, 'I don't know, I can't see.'"

With that, all of us cracked up, exept for Rose of course, she just rolled her eyes.

"Ahhhh, okay, we have to go now! The guys can just put in the spare tire and we'll be on our way!" Revealed piped.

"How are you guys going to get back?" Edward asked.

"Oh, our cars just around the corner!" Jacob said, hapily.

"Oh." Edward replied.

"Haha, see you guys soon! Have fun on your Road Trip! Oh! And, Edward, Alice, your mom told me to tell you to not do any funny buissness." Renesmee giggled.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Nessie, get outta here."

"Just lettin' you know, sis!" With that, Renesmee smiled and followed Jacob outside. Next, Emmett, Jasper and Edward went to put on the spare tire that was in Jacobs car.

Me, Rose and Alice were left inside the car-thing, suddenly, Rose giggled.

"Why're you so happy?" Alice asked, smiling.

"Ok, don't tell Jacob this but, that blonde joke was funny! And I'd never heard it!"

We three giggled.

Suddenly the guys entered and sat down. Edward was at the wheel this time and Jasper was sittiting out. Emmett was sitting next to Edward.

I laughed,"I cant believe that the 'ghost' I saw the other day when me and Edward were looking for help was actually RENESMEE!"

Everyone exept Emmett laughed too.

"Umm…Bells? Jacob and Renesmee weren't even here yet when you and Edward were gone looking for help."

I'm pretty sure my 'gulp' was audible.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of us screamed and Edward quickly drove away.

**A/N Heehee, small chapter again. Sorry! But, guys, please tell me where you think the gang should go first! Anywhere close to Forks. Now that their not stuck anymore, theres gonna be travelling and romance and other stuff…(no, not **_**that**_**, this story is T Rated, 'member?).Thanks for reading!**

**-princess**

**P.S. Do you guys want Edwards P.O.V?**


	8. Club Penguin

**A/M Hiii! Sorry for not updating in like, forever! I suck): Ok, ummm, this is a fast and short chapter; I just HAVE to write right now it's getting to me!**

**And sorry! I can't make mentions today! I'll give mentions in the next chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I DO (not) own Twilight! And sorry for the one swear word!**

**Road Trip**

**Chapter 8 – Club Penguin**

"She'll be coming' round the mountain when she comes! She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes! Shell be coming round the mountain, she'll be coming round the mountain she'll be coming round the mountain when she comes!"

Kill me, now.

For the last half hour, Emmett and Rose had been singing stupid road trip songs in high, screechy voices.

Alice looked really happy and cheery and was clapping her hands along to the 'music'.

"Theeeee wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round all around the town!"

Ugh!

Jasper looked pretty happy too, sitting up front with Edward.

Edward wasn't even paying attention; he was listening to REAL music on his stupid shiny iPod.

Too bad mine didn't have any batteries…thanks to my DEAR brother.

Jasper looked like he wanted to come and join the rest of them, so, I traded seats with him.

As soon as I sat down, Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye.

In all honesty, it was kind of creepy.

He took off his ear buds and then grimaced at the noise Emmett and them where creating.

"Why are you here?" he questioned meanly.

"You don't own the damn car." I said with the same mean tone. "And seriously?" I said pointing to his shirt, "Club Penguin?"

The shirt was light green with the words CLUB PENGUIN on the top and a red penguin standing underneath the words.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool!" He said, smiling.

"No it wasn't, it was stupid." I replied.

"Your just saying that because you got banned from it when you were 10, I didn't really get the whole story on the though. WHY where you banned?"

I grimaced, "It was because I asked a guy to fuck my penguin."

He laughed, right out loud which was kind of dangerous since he was driving.

"Calm down, Edward, your acting like a little girl."

"Fuck you penguin? That's rich!" And he laughed again.

Meanwhile, all the rest of them had shut up from singing their stupid song and where now looking at us.

"Why is Edward laughing?" Asked Alice.

"It's because he doesn't have a life. " I replied.

"Figures."

Then they continued singing.

Edward shut up after a few minutes. Then he offered me a headphone.

"Why?" I asked.

"I thought you were annoyed at the songs Em guys where singing so…yea! It really does a good job with blocking out horrid noises." Then he smiled, and it was just so cute and boyish that I took it.

I was just about to put the earphone in my ear when suddenly…

"EMMETT KISSED ROSE!" Jasper yelled.

Edward skidded to a stop (because of the shock, I presume.)And we wound have had a car crash if it weren't for us driving though an empty, dusty road.

We whipped our heads around to find Emmett and Rose having a make-out session, Alice laughing and Jasper looking like he wanted to puke.

I'll be.

**A/N Sorry for the shortness! And omg, only 26 days until Breaking Dawn! EEEEEPPPPP! Who else is super exited? Tell me and we can talk about it!**


	9. HE Asked me to dance

**A/N SORRY! I suck for leaving you guys like that don't I? OK, so I'm in the mood to write some fluff so…yeah:D**

**Thanks to Catelyn, xX a black rose Xx, Rebecca, LLobsessive and JJkat for reviewing! You guys make my insides swell up!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my BFFOF Rosalie who loves to talk about the weather with me:D LOL.**

**Road Trip**

**Chapter 9-HE asked me to dance**

"Emmie! You're so funny!" Rosalie laughed after Emmett had finished telling her some lame joke.

He smiled like a goof ball.

I rolled my eyes; Rose and Em were officially 'dating' now. Emmett had said that the kiss had just 'happened' like 'magic'.

I was still sitting up front with Edward since I could stand looking at Rosalie and Emmett making out.

In a way it was cute and I was happy for them, they were obviously so in love and they were just so darn cute.

But, I didn't really want them raping my eyes with their non-stop make-out sessions.

Suddenly, Edward stopped the car. I turned to look at him with a questioning look on my face.

"Were here!" he said.

"Where's here? You didn't even tell us where we were going!" I snapped.

"Uhm, actually Bells, he did." Jasper said from somewhere at the back.

"Oh really?" I asked, turning to face him, "Where are we then Jasper?"

He rolled his eyes, "New York City, duh."

"Oh." I said, felling stupid.

Edward chuckled, "Get out of the car, Bella."

I did and so did everyone else. We got our luggage out of the car and pulled it towards the doors of The Hudson Hotel. It was absolutely beautiful inside.

We dealt with the rooms and stuff, Rose and Emmett were together, I and Alice were together and Edward and Jasper were together. Then we all went to our rooms. I instantly opened my suitcase and pulled out my pajamas, but turns out, Alice had other plans.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she came in.

"Im going to sleep Ali! We've spent a lot of time in that car."

"Are you crazy?" She asked, swatting the pajamas out of my hands, "We're going out, all of us! It's New York baby! Jump into the shower! Rose is coming here to get ready too!"

So I grunted and did as told.

When I came out, Rosalie and Alice were giggling. Alice was working on Rose's hair who had a flowy white dress on with a ribbon around the waist. Alice's hair was spiked as usual and she was wearing a beautiful black dress.

Alice turned around to look at me. "Bella!" She giggled, "Put this on!" she said handing me some stuff.

I stripped down to my bra and panties and then put on the dress Alice gave me.

My eyes nearly popped out when I realized how short it was. The dress came a little above mid-thigh and was a white color with flowy sleeves and a skinny, light brown belt.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

"Whaaa?" She called from her spot doing Rose's hair, setting it in curls.

"This is too short!"

"Take it or lose it. And besides, I won't give you killer heals to wear with this. You can wear Rose's brown gladiators. They go with the belt." She pointed to a pair of light brown shoes in a corner. Afterwards, she blow-dried my hair and put it in waves while Rose worked on my makeup.

Soon after, we were with the guys, walking down the streets of New York. Alice took a picture with everything.

"Cheese!" She smiled as Emmett clicked a shot of her giving a dollar to a hobo.

I just rolled my eyes.

She made me come in a few pictures too, I hated every second of it.

But then, she did the weirdest thing of all.

Ok, so we were walking along the street, laughing when Alice spotted a bunch of street performers playing guitar in front of a crowded café. The café people were smiling and laughing and the guitarists were playing jams on their guitars.

"Lets dance!" she said, running towards the performers. We all followed her.

I decided to just watch.

First, Jasper asked Alice to dance, she gladly accepted and they started twirling on the sidewalk. The Emmett took Rose.

And then, the weirdest thing happened.

HE asked me to dance.

**A/N Sooooo, who's HE? LOL, guess? Haha See you guys! I'll update tomorrow and the dresses are one my profile!**


	10. Kodak Moment

**A/N STRAIGHT TO THE CHAPTER!**

**BTW, thank you to: Sonnybella, Ninasa1122, ForeverMine1997, xX a black rose xX, Rebecca, LLobsessive and JJkat for reviewing! You guys are just….awesome! I have no words! My smile just got bigger and bigger!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**And even though it might seem like they are going out, they're not. Their just starting to like each other, I'm in the mood to write fluff today (:**

**Road Trip**

**Chapter 10: Kodak Moment**

He being the guy who I'd been staring at ever since Alice and jasper had started to dance.

Not that he was hot or cute or anything. He was tall, with blue eyes and blonde hair and reminded me of Mike Newton, the creep.

He was probably 18. And he was smiling the creepiest grin at me. I shivered in disgust.

"Hey babe. Names Carl Mitchell. Wanna dance?" He'd asked me, looking at me up and down.

I was scared for a second. Nobody was paying any attention to me. They were all too busy dancing with their significant other. Even Edward had found a girl. He was dancing with a blonde girl who had her arms tightly around him. The café spectators were too busy looking at the people dancing than look at the lonely girl standing off to the side with a pervert asking her to dance.

"Uhm…" I started.

"C'mon. It'll be fun. And then after, you and me could go back to my place." He was now walking towards me and I noticed that we were in an empty alley to the side. I could still hear the music from where everyone was dancing.

I muffled a sob.

"C'mon, let's have some fun." Carl whispered stalking towards me.

Now I was scared. Tears made their way down my cheeks.

I gulped, "I'm-"

"Taken." Some soft voice said. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

I turned my head around and I almost stopped breathing.

It was Edward. He had the most ferocious look on his face as he stared down Carl.

"Don't worry dude!" Carl started smirking, "We can share."

Edward's voice got dangerously low, "Get. Out. Of. My. Face." He whispered.

Something about his glare was obviously scary because Carl took off down the alley.

The tears ran down my face. I turned around to face Edward.

"T-thank you!" I whispered, hugging him tightly.

He didn't laugh and push me off, instead he hugged me back.

" 'C'mon." He said pulling me towards the mini-party.

I followed him.

When we got there, he didn't drop my hand instead he took me to where everyone was dancing and wrapped his arms around me. It was a true Kodak Moment.

It was a slow dance now.

My arms made their way around his neck and I laid my head on his chest, just dancing.

"Thank you, again Edward." I choked out.

He chuckled, " 'S not a problem Bella. Emmett would have killed me if I hadn't done anything."

Oh. _Oh_. That's why. He didn't want to be killed by my brother.

"Hah." I said, trying to laugh it off.

"And besides, you're too precious. You mean a lot to me." He said under his breath, I don't think I was meant to hear it, so I ignored it.

"But, I'm sorry. You had to leave your date for me." I said.

"Date?" he asked confused. "What date?"

"Weren't you dancing with a blonde girl…?"

He laughed, "Jealous?"

"You wish Cullen."

"Maybe I do." Then he laughed

I smacked his chest.

"Ouch! Respect please!" He said, feigning hurt. The he laughed, "And I don't really care, you kind of saved me. I wasn't dancing with her. She'd just come and started hugging me."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Edward because your looks are soooo godly."

"You know they are." He said, smugly.

"Ugly as hell, yes." I laughed.

"This is how you treat me after I save you from a teenage rapist."

"I could have saved myself. "

"Yes, because you crying would scare away even the Hulk."

"I could have slapped him." I snapped.

"What were you waiting for?"

"I could have punched his nose in."

"What were you waiting for?"

"I could punch your nose in."

"What were you waiting for? Wait…"

I laughed. He looked at me and smiled.

I yawned and snuggled my head in to his chest.

He laughed, "Are you tired Bella?"

I nodded.

He chucked, the sound was musical, "It's about time anyways. Hell, even Alice looks tired."

When I heard that, I lost all my sleepiness. And whipped my head around to where Edward was looking.

Another Kodak Moment. Alice's head was on Jaspers shoulder and her eyes were closed peacefully, like she really was sleeping.

I even made Edward get out his phone and take a picture.

"We should go now." I whispered.

"Yup!" He smiled.

A/N Good, Bad, Ok? Uhm, thank you for reading you awesome people! I wuuuvve you (:

And WHO here watched Breaking Dawn? ForeverMine1997 AKA Rose won't tell me what happened. I haven't been able to watch it for a while. It's been sold out. But, I'm going Friday!


	11. Edad

**A/N This is for Rosalie who burnt her hand:'(******

**Thaankk you to my beautiful reviewers(:****  
><strong>

******-THE NEXT MORNING-**

I got up sleepily. The sun wasn't up in New York today, I could tell as I got up and looked out the window. I looked back over at Alice. She was sleeping soundly I threw a black hoodie over my tank top and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and stuff. Then I sat on my bed and texted Jessica.

She was asking about our trip but was mostly just asking about how Edward was.

I told her I didn't care.

I was just sitting on my bed in all my glory when I heard a knock on my door.

I scrambled up to open it and found Edward standing there.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

He scrunched up his nose, "Anything but you. Where's Alice?" He said coming in.

I pushed him back out, "She's sleeping doorknob."

"I NEED to talk to her! It's URGENT!"

"OHMYGOSH I want to slap you. She's SLEEPING! NOT AWAKE!"

"Well," he said smirking, "Looks like its period time."

I rolled my eyes, "Looks like its kick Edward out time!"

I pushed him but he caught my wrist and we both stumbled and fell into the hallway outside mine and Alice's room.

"Jerk." I murmured, smacking his chest.

He laughed.

Suddenly, the door next to my hotel room opened. Out popped a grouchy looking old lady.

"Yeh kids mind keepin' it down out there?" She asked meanly.

"Sorry." Edward whispered getting up and helping me up.

She disappeared back in and me and Edward ended up laughing our butts off.

Soon we quieted down.

"Wanna go get breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure! I want coffee." I smiled.

"Yea there's like a free buffet down-stairs."

"Ok! Let's go!" I said excitedly. My stomach growled.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! You're going to go wearing THAT?" He said gesturing to my pj's.

I was wearing my super soft snowflake pajama shorts that came up to midthigh. I had on a soft black hoodie over my tank top. There was nothing bad to it.

I looked at what he was wearing. Black Adidas jogging pants with a white T-Shirt.

"Yea. What's wrong with it?"

"Whatever." He mumbled, "Race you to the buffet?"

"ITS ON!" I yelled and he took off.

Then it hit me. "WAIT! I DONT EVEN KNOW WERE THE BUFFET IS!"

"YOUR BAD!" He yelled running down the hallways. I quickly scampered after him.

After 10 minutes of pushing, shoving, me tripping and him laughing at me tripping, we finally got there.

The first thing I saw was the big chocolate fountain sitting smack dab in the middle of the table.

"Oh hell yes!" I said my voice barely above a whisper as I stalked towards it.

"Oh hell no." Edward said yanking me back, "Eat something HEALTHY first."

I crossed my arms, "Ok dad."

He laughed and led me to the good food.

"So, what did you want to ask Alice earlier?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell her that we should really visit my cousin's house. She got married 4 years ago. Even has a kid. Haven't seen her since. She and her husband moved here."

"Oh well then yo-" but I was cut off from saying whatever I was going to say by a baby.

It was a little boy- absolutely the cutest baby I'd ever seen- running towards us.

"Edad, Edad, Edad!" He yelled running. Finally he came and held onto Edwards leg.

"Edad!" He smiled.

Edward had a BABY?

Edward looked surprised, "Uhm, hello."

The baby kept jumping up and down.

Suddenly he smiled wider and pointed to somewhere behind us, "Momma, momma, momma! Look!"

I and Edward turned around to see a beautiful woman- probably 22 -walking towards us with a smile on her face.

Edwards eyes struck with realization.

"Carmen?" he whispered, smiling.

**A/N Ooh! Carmen! What could this mean? Duh duh duh duuuhhh!****  
>And sorry for the mistakes :P I'm writing this in a hurry :P<br>****-princess****  
><strong>. 


	12. Ethan

**A/N Holy hell! You guys just plain ol' rock.**

**Thank you to: xX a black rose Xx (BTW sorry for not responding to your PM's! Im always in a hurry and I'll explain later), Krystina AVO (11 times!), ForeverMine1997, Sonnybella, Ninasa1122, JessieFace, and Twin of Darkness! I love you guys more than you know!**

**And I laughed so hard at how some of you are so scared at it being Edwards kid. I love you guys so much(:**

**Road Trip**

**Chapter 12: Ethan**

"Carmen!" Edward yelled.

The woman-Carmen- rushed over. She had a dazzling smile on her face. She was very beautiful.

"Edward!" She exclaimed with joy, quickly enveloping Edward in a hug, "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too!" Edward smiled, "And is this…?" He started gesturing to the little buy still latched onto his leg.

"Ethan? Yes." Carmen said somewhat smugly.

Edward gasped and picked up the baby. "Oh aren't you a big boy?" Edward asked Ethan in a baby voice.

Ethan laughed.

Carmen laughed.

Edward laughed.

I just-stared.

I felt like an intruder in their happy family gathering. There was something in me that felt like killing Carmen.

Carmen's dark eyes flickered to me. Her smile got a bit confused and her head tilted to the left a little.

"And this beautiful young lady is…?" She began gesturing at me.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Bella Swan."

Carmen's eyes lit up and she instantly engulfed me in a gut-squeezing hug, "BELLA!" she squeaked.

"H-hi." I muttered.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "You don't remember me?"

"Sorry." I replied.

"Im CARMEN! Edward and Alice's cousin! Remember? I came to Forks for a visit one Christmas about 10 years ago? You were 7, I was 12! We would paint each other's toenails and put letters on them!"

She almost lost me after 'Edward and Alice's cousin', but thankfully, I did remember her.

"C-carmen? Oh my goodness!" I hugged her.

"You're so beautiful Bella!" Carmen squealed.

I heard Edward scoff.

"How'd you know we were here Carmen?" Edward questioned, sipping a glass of water he'd probably got at a breakfast table while bouncing Ethan up and down.

Carmen smiled, "Well, Elezar –my husband- owns this hotel. And so earlier today, I got a phone call from Esme telling me you kids were in New York for some sort of school Road Trip. Alice told her last night that you guys were in this hotel so; I obviously just had to see you! Ethan recognized you, Edward because of the pictures of you and Alice your mum sends me!"

Edward nodded.

"So," Carmen started with a mischievous grin, "Are you guys together or what?"

My mouth fell open and Edward did a spit take with his water all over Carmen's face.

She got a really shocked look on her face.

"Edward!" She groaned.

"Sorry, you just—surprised me." He said slowly, handing Carmen a napkin.

She rolled her eyes and got most of the water off.

"So, that obviously meant you ARENT together." Carmen mumbled.

I shrugged.

"But…why?" She pressured.

I looked up at Edward in shock and he did the same.

"What do you mean, Carmen?" Edward asked.

"It's just that—you guys are so cute! Bella moves, you move, like magnets! And its so weird because at time you both run your hands over your hair at the same time!"

I blushed. This was so weird.

"Err…Carmen, its not like that." Edward started.

"Oh really? Then whats it like?" She questioned

I was about to reply but I was cut off by a squeaky voice.

"CARMEN!"

A/N Sorry for the shortness! Bye!


	13. Troy

**A/N who else saw The Hunger Games red Carpet? *raises hand* it was sooo good! Jennifer Lawrence looked muuaahh! And Josh Hutcherson was the hottest guy there! Alexander Ludwig and Avan Jogia repping my home city Vancouver! I screamed when Alexander said, "And my family's come down from Vancouver, Canada" it was such a proud moment :')******

**On with the chapter!**** And sorry for not updating in forever…writers block.**

Road Trip  
>Chapter 13- Troy<p>

"Oh, gosh Carmen! It's been forever! And AWH! IS that Ethan? Where's Elezar? Ooh..." Alice babbled.

I tuned her out and concentrated on anything but our little cluster here. In the distance, I saw a head of short brown/blonde hair. It reminded me of someone...

But, it couldn't be HIM, could it?

Alice babbled on and on about Ethan and other stuff.

I saw that flash of that brown/blonde hair again and I decided I just had to go and investigate.

Without as so much as a 'be right back' I took off towards the piles of food laid down for breakfast. The guy with the hair was facing toward a plate of waffles with his back towards me.

I pretended to be looking at the breakfast items while peeking at him from the corner of my eyes.

The boy then turned around and I got a glimpse of his face.

It was HIM! Troy!

I dropped the strawberry I was holding and booked it towards him.

He saw me just in time. I could see he recognized me from the way his blue eyes sparkled is as I threw my arms around him.

Troy Styles. 18, dirty blond, blue eyed god of Sir. Andrew Woolfe High School in Arizona.

I knew him because him and Emmett were friends for the brief year we had to move to Arizona back when I was 15. He was one of our closest friends and i had missed him so much.

"Bella! It's been forever!" He yelled, happily.

"I know! Oh gosh, Emmett will be SO happy to see you, Troy!" I squealed, pulling back.

He laughed out loud, "He's here too?"

I beamed, "Yup! Me him and 4 more of our friends are here for a proj-" but i was cut off by a high pitched voice behind me. Alice.

She was running towards me, Edward on her heals.

"Bella! We were so worried!" She breathed out when she reached me. Then her eyes shifted to Troy, "Who's this?"

I smiled at her, "This, is Troy Styles. The star quarterback, bad boy and the guy every girl wants in Sir. Andrew Wolfe Secondary in Arizona. Me and Emmett met him when we moved there remember? We uhm...even dated, for like, a month. Haha" I mumbled the last part out awkwardly.

Alice smile and was about to extend her hand when Edward shoved her to the side and extended his own hand.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." He started, "I'm everything you are in MY school." Then he smirked straight at me. I groaned.

"Star quarter back? You seem like too much of a softie for that." Troy said smirking right back at him.

"That sounds like a challenge." Edward said, still with that smirk plastered on his face.

"It was, me against you some day. What do you say?"

Edward was about to respond when Alice nudged him to the side, rolling her eyes.

She extended her hand, "Mary Alice Cullen. Call me Alice!" she squealed.

Troy smiled at her, "Does shortie work?"

"Fine by me!" Alice beamed.

We continued the conversation until Emmett, Rose and Jasper showed up. There were introductions and laughs.

We told Troy how we were here for a geography project and we found out that Troy had been accidentally left here on his way to Chicago with his team for some sort of football championship.

He told us that his coach said he was going to have to find his own way to Chicago for being tardy and not getting on the bus in time.

Rosalie had an idea, "Its ok Troy! You can come with us! Our next stop is Chicago anyway!"

"Yes!" Emmett bellowed.

"Nooo." Edward mumbled.

"Uhm, sure. If it's ok with you all." Troy smiled.

"It's fine." I told him, "We'll leave 5AM tomorrow morning so everybody best be getting some rest!" It was already 10pm...time was flying.

"Ok!" Troy agreed easily, "My rooms on floor 7, see you guys tomorrow!" And with that, he left.

The 6 of us made our way to our rooms on the 14th floor. Everybody said goodnight and went into their own rooms until me and Edward were the only ones there. I was about to go into my room when he stopped me.

"Bella!" He called.

I growled, "WHAT?"

He laughed, "Woah! PMSing much? Haha anyways, I heard you liked bad boys."

I rolled my eyes, "What?"

"Yea, well, not that I'm trying to impress you or anything, but I eat my soup with a fork." He stated matter-of-factly.

And then he disappeared into his room.

"What?" I called to no one in particular. Then i just shook my head and went inside.

Whatever.

**A/N Haha, liked? Next chapter will be up in lesser than 4 days...promise.******

**Story Recommendation: Time After Time - by forever-mine97. It's AMAZING! Read it! You wont regret it! Its Rated M (:******

**Song recommendation: Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift.******

**11 days until the Hunger Games, who else is going to see it? Apparently, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 Trailer will preview in theaters during The Hunger Games! I WILL SCREAM! ******

**-princess**


	14. Cookie Crumb

A**/N Ok then- seems you guys are mad at me for not updating for so long:'( Sorry!**

**Thank you to the four people that bothered to review; forever-mine97 and LaVonne Cullen, thetwinofdarkness and militato123 (: I wub you guys:D**

**And to all my silent readers...a biiiiiig hug(:**

**On with the chapter; hope you guys like it(:**

**Road Trip****  
><strong>**Chapter 14- A Cookie Crumb  
><strong>  
><strong>Edward POV (finally? lol)<strong>

What the heck did I just say?

Forks? Soup? You can't eat soup with a fork! Well, this is just fantastic.

I just screwed myself over.

She probably thinks I'm crazy.

I AM crazy.

When I walked back into my room, I saw Jasper leaning on the wall trying not to laugh.

"Dude, seriously 'Not that I'm trying to impress you, but I eat my soup with a fork.'? Bro, you don't even ever have soup. You've never had it with a spoon let alone a fork."

I rolled my eyes and flopped on my bed, "Shut up Jasper." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

He snickered, "You've got it bad!"

I rolled my eyes yet again and sat up, "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Jasper looked at me like he was looking at an alien, "Uhm, it's the most obvious thing on the planet."

I made a face, "What is?"

"That you like Bella."

My eyebrows rose up, "What? I don't 'like' her."

Jasper was picking up a pair of pants from the floor and he rolled his eyes, "Mmmhm. Coming from you. You just tried to prove you were all bad boy in front of her less than 5 minutes ago. And how do you feel about Troy?" he ended with a snicker.

"Shut. Up." I muttered crawling into my bed.

"Oooooh! Edward's jelllllllly!" Jasper snickered.

"You sound like a girl." I murmured.

"You ARE a girl." Jasper snapped.

"And how's THAT?" I snapped right back.

"You don't confront her. YOU'RE NOT EVEN ADMITTING YOUR FEELINGS TO YOURSELF!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You sound like a girl again." I muttered stuffing my head into my pillow.

I heard Jasper sigh, "Good luck man-with...whatever." Jasper sighed before he turned the light off.

Of course, before I fell into a very restless sleep. I did think about it; DID I like the Smurfette? And even if I do, does _SHE_? Probably not. Not with the way she looks at that _Troy_ kid.

"She likes you too you know?" Jasper's voice came from the other bed.

Did I just say that out loud?

"Yes Edward. You did."

That too?

"Yeup."

And tha-

"EDWARD! So you obviously don't get the concept of 'talking to yourself'. Can you shut up now?" Jasper groaned.

"Jerk."

"I heard that!" Jasper said in a sing-song voice.

"You were supposed to." I replied in the same tone.

We laughed and then, before I knew it; I was out.

-NEXT DAY-

"Edward, Edward! Get up!" A voice came.

"5 more minutes mommy." I whined.

This time it was like a giant was trying to wake me, "Edward! You little teletubby, get up unless you want Alice to flip." Emmett.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, getting up. Emmett was sitting on the floor fully clothed. Jasper was doing something on his phone. My forehead was throbbing a little.

"I don't feel too good." I groaned.

Emmett made a face, "You don't smell so good either."

Jasper laughed.

I shot him a look.

He shut up.

"Go shower man, its 4:30am!" Emmett whined.

I slowly turned to look at him, "HOW are YOU awake so early?"

Emmett smiled big, "Rosie woke me up!"

I laughed out loud, "So, you guys been getting it on yet?"

"NO!" Emmett yelled.

"Yea, better not be either." Jasper muttered.

Meanwhile, I grabbed my towel and clothes and headed to the bathroom. I came out 15 minutes later. I had my clothes on and I was drying my hair when Jasper popped in front of me.

"Dude, Alice wants to see you; something about your wardrobe." he told me.

I groaned, "No..."

He pushed me out the door anyways.

I just groaned again and made my way to the room next door.

As I entered, I bumped into Bella.

I smirked, "Hey Smurfette."

Bella cocked an eyebrow and nodded, "Demon." she tried to leave then, but-before even I knew what I was doing- I moved to block her.

She growled, "What's all this about now?"

I smiled big, "Nothing."

She put an arm on her hip, "Then can you move?"

I pretended to think about it, "Nope."

She stared at me.

i smirked, "Take a picture Smurfette. It lasts longer."

She rolled her eyes, "You look like throw up."

I bit back a laugh, "That was really funny, but I won't laugh because I don't like you."

She smirked evilly, "You know what else is really funny? How you eat your soup with a fork."

I ran a hand through my hair, "Yea, well- for your information, I also take my USB out without safely removing."

She made a face, "I don't CARE."

Alice suddenly click-clacked her way over to us, "Well- Edward- I was GOING to perfect your attire but seeing that its already 4:55am, your gonna have to go like that. Now, both of you, follow me out of this room. We have to lock it."

I gave Bella a look before following Alice.  
>Alice walked straight into Rosalie and Emmett's room.<p>

There, a surprise waited for us.

On the floor was Emmett. Sprawled out, as quiet as a mouse.

Rosalie and Jasper were staring with their eyes wide open.

"What happened?" Alice whispered.

Emmett obviously heard that because he answered, "I'm pretending to be a crumb. A chocolate-chip cookie crumb. It's a hard and lonely life. The fear or getting trampled any second, the fear of being VACCUMED!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and it flew open.

Troy's head poked in, "Hey guys, let's get this party started."

-  
><span>I don't know why, I love you, I just know I can't stop thinking of you, OH WAIT, it's cuz you make me smile(:<br>-You Make Me Smile By: Kyle Andrews

**Yeup you guys all make me smile. Each and every review/alert/favorite is like a blessing. So thank you- all of you.**

**If there's anything you want to see happening in this story- inbox up or leave a review! It's time for the romance to kick in now. Edwards already feeling something...nothing stops love (if you want one of my huge lectures on love- don't be afraid to ask:P).**

**I am apparently very amusing. I'll let you guys decide that ayee? :D**

**LOVE you all!**

**-princess**

**P.S. I'm fangirling like crazy right now because there's only a week left until The Hunger Games movie and I. Love. Josh. Hutcherson. :P**


	15. Prank It Up

**A/N Exited? Me too! IT'S HUNGER GAMES DAY TOMMOROW! Heehee(;******

**Thanks to these beautiful people; Ninasa1122, LiveLoveSpy, Sonnybella, Lydiaa0x, Krystina AVO, Li'l Red Rocker and forever-mine97 for reviewing(:******

**I'm only updating because Rose is getting desperate XD Also cause I'm listening to Jason Maraz and he just puts me in the mood :P**

**And triple thank you to Li'l Red Rocker for the idea(;**

**Here's your update RosalieXP******

**EDWARD POV (again because I like being in Edwards head)****  
><strong>

Soon we were all making our way to the van with our luggage. And yes; we had managed to get Emmett up. Don't ask how. It was so weird.

Alice seemed way too hyper, Rosalie seemed to be thinking about something, Jasper was listening to music, Emmett was talking to Troy the Decoy about the virtue of a cookie crumb and Bella looked sleepy.

As we approached the van, something struck me.

The van only had 6 seats.

And we had 7 people.

How?

Alice seemed to read my mind as she exclaimed, "We only have 6 seats!" there was an odd tone to her voice. Like she knew about this, she was expecting it.

Rosalie grinned slyly. I did not like this.

"Well," Rosalie began, "Since, other than Bella, none of us look too sleepy, I have an idea. Edward drives; everyone gets their own seats except for Bella. She can lounge in Troy's lap!" Rosalie finished with a smile.

For some reason an odd burning sensation started to grow inside me.

Bella's eyes popped open as wide as Bambi, "Uhhm.." She began.

Alice smiled, "Don't be nervous Bella! Its not like you guys still have feelings for each other."

Troy the Decoy was smiling as big as the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. For a split second; I imagined how that face would look like if I got rhino's to trample over it. He'd probably get as flat as a pancake. I'd even go as far as putting Maple Syrup on it before giving it to the birds.

"I don't mind!" Troy the Decoy voiced, a little too giddy. I was mentally calling a rhino agency.

"Uhm-"Bella started again.

"No 'uhms' Bella! Just do it! Its only 12 hours!"

My eyes almost popped out of my head. Not only would I be driving for 12 hours, but BELLA would be with TROY the Decoy the whole time too.

"And, you guys can sit up front with Edward!" Alice squealed.

Before I could stop myself, the "NO!" yelled out.

Everyone stared.

"Excuse me?" Alice whispered, a full on smirk on her face.

I stammered, "I said NOWOWOW! Like WOW! Because I'm just SO excited."

"Of course." Alice piped and started to enter the van. Everybody followed her until it was only me and Bella outside.

I sighed, "Get in the car, Smurfette."

She raised the eyebrows above her sleepy eyes at me, "Okay, Edward, don't get your panties in a twist." And with that she got into the car.

I stayed outside until I heard Jasper's voice call out to me, "We're WAITING Edward." And with that I got into the car too.

Next to me, Troy the Decoy was sitting with Bella looking really uncomfortable in his lap.

I snickered.

He turned to me, "What's so funny, Cullen?"

I smirked, "Your face, it's a fact."

He rolled his eyes and responded with a sarcastic, "Ouch."

I turned my head to the back where the rest were sitting, "Isn't this illegal? You can't sit on someone's lap on the front seat!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "No one's going to see Edward! Just drive! Take the empty streets." So I did.

They thought BELLA was sleepy. Half an hour later, they were all slumped in their seats (including Troy the Decoy) sleeping like babies. Or Emmett after a sugar rush.

Bella was the only one awake. She looked really uncomfortable from where she was sitting. I could feel her eyes looking at me.

I turned to face her "Stare much Smurfette?" I smirked.

She blushed a delectable shade of red.

Woah…did I just say 'delectable'?

I shook my head, _get rid of those thoughts Edward._

"Err, sorry. I'm just bored." She muttered.

"Why don't you just sleep?" I asked.

She looked at Troy. His mouth was open and drool was leaking out. She grimaced.

I couldn't help but laugh.

She smiled.

Then it was quiet.

Suddenly her voice spoke, "I'm bored."

I rolled my eyes, "I amn't exactly having the time of my life either."

She looked all sad and puppy dog-ish for a second but then he face perked up, "Lets play 20 questions!"

I made a face, "How about no."

She slumped back, looking all dejected and bored and lonely, "You're mean."

I chuckled, "Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark."

"Edward!" She growled.

I laughed, "Rawr, feisty!"

She giggled.

Then it was quiet again.

"I want to pull a prank." Bella started.

I looked at her, eyebrows raised.

She glared, "Their asleep! We could get them good!"

I didn't really want to be having to stop the van to pull a prank but then I realized that we'd get to prank Troy the Decoy too.

I don't know why I hated this guy. I had some sort of unvoiced competition against him.

I sighed but smiled and gently pulled the car over and parked it. I unbuckled my seat belt and Bella squealed.

We quickly and quietly maneuvered out of the van.

Luckily, there was a Wal-Mart a block away. I grabbed Bella's hand and we ran towards the department store.

I knew exactly what we were going to do.

They had one hell of a surprise coming their way.

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more. **

**It cannot wait, I'm yours.**

**-I'm Yours: Jason Maraz**

**A/N Edward might know what he's planning to do but I sure don't :P Any good prank ideas? **

**I'm going to go see The Hunger Games on SUNDAY I'm so excited *.***

**LOVE YOU GUYS!  
><strong>

**-princess**


End file.
